


The Creepy Kid With The Baby

by xoneworldx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoneworldx/pseuds/xoneworldx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo routinely goes to the coffee shop and doesn't care for much excitment in his life. Except, this time excitement seeks him out when this creepy kid with a baby shows up out of no where.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Creepy Kid With The Baby

Kyungsoo didn’t normally have much excitement to his life and he liked it that way, call him boring if you want to. He enjoyed the simplicity in life. However this particular day, his routine coffee trip wasn’t the same as it always was.

Standing around waiting for his coffee to be handed to him, something interesting happened.

“Excuse me!” an attractive man—incredibly attractive, bronze-skinned god—shouted at him, catching him off guard. “I need a favor—a huge favor, please! I need to use the bathroom, so can you hold this kid? Thanks! I owe you!”

Before he knew it, he was alone and holding a sleeping baby in his arms, and the only thought running through his mind was, what the fuck?

Shit. Mind, have a filter! There is a baby present!

Babies aren’t telepathic!

It was a cute baby, something Kyungsoo didn’t normally think of little, pudgy things. He never really cared for them. In fact, this was the first time in his life he ever held a baby and it was freaking him out. He probably looked so awkward right now—and the worst part being he couldn’t run away to make an escape because that would be kidnapping!

Who the hell was that guy? This baby’s daddy?

Damn, this was so uncomfortable.

“Do Kyungsoo, white chocolate mocha!” the barista called out as she set his drink on the counter for him to pick up.

Another dilemma. He had a baby in his arms, a sleeping one. He didn’t want to move—what if the baby woke up and began screaming and someone called the cops because he was a kidnapper! But he really wanted to grab his drink before someone decided to snag it or the barista threw it out. And now he was probably going to be late for work because some idiot couldn’t take his baby into the bathroom with him! Just his luck!

“Oh my gosh, thank you so much,” said the man from before, walking out of the bathroom and back to him. “I really needed that; sometimes you just can’t hold it, y’know?” he laughed, embarrassedly scratching the back of his neck.

“Um…,” was all Kyungsoo uttered, not knowing what to say looking back and forth between the baby and the man.

“On any other occasion, I would’ve have just taken Sehunnie into the bathroom with me, but I didn’t have his carrier and obviously I couldn’t put him down on the dirty floor—that’s just not right,” the man rambled and Kyungsoo didn’t want to be rude by telling him to shut up and take back his baby so he could grab his drink.

“Do Kyungsoo, white chocolate mocha!” the barista called out once more and Kyungsoo could feel cold sweat beginning to accumulate on his back.

“Oh by the way, my name is Jongin and this guy is Sehunnie. He’s my new little bro! My parents felt sad my sisters and I were all grown up now so they went and adopted this little guy—he’s going to be so spoiled! I’m going to have so much fun hanging out with him.”

Jesus, how much does this guy talk? Does he have a filter? Couldn’t he see that Kyungsoo had more important things to do?

“I don’t mean to be creepy, but you’re really cute,” this Jongin guy complimented him. “You’re large eyes make me want to cuddle you. Can we do that sometime? Cuddle?”

Kyungsoo was fairly certain he looked like a fish the way his mouth was gaping open in astonished.

“So what should I order? I normally go for an Americano but I’ve been trying to cut down on the coffee, caffeine addiction y’know? Maybe I should get a hot chocolate instead. I don’t know. Will you pick something for me?”

Who was this crazy kid?!

“Oh, you know what? I’ve been talking this whole time, but I haven’t asked you your name yet!”

“Uh…”

“Do Kyungsoo, white chocolate mocha!”

“That’s me!” Kyungsoo cried, finally having the freedom to speak and walking to the counter with Jongin on his tail.

“Do Kyungsoo, huh? That was what, the hundredth time they called you? You should’ve paid attention,” Jongin told him with a laugh.

Kyungsoo looked at him in annoyance, his eyes narrowed at him. “Can you please take your brother? I think he’s starting to drool on my shoulder.”

“Oh, shoot! Sorry!” Jongin gasped, taking baby Sehun from Kyungsoo, stroking the baby’s smooth hair on apology. “I totally forgot you were holding him!”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. What a dork. “You sound like a wonderful brother—”

“Thank you!”

“…I was being sarcastic. Look, I really need to go now. And because of you, my coffee is cold now so my day isn’t going to be as good as it normally is, so you can let that haunt you for the rest of your life. Bye,” Kyungsoo snapped, thoroughly irritated by this guy’s blabber mouth, and turned on his heel to walk of the coffee shop.

“Wait!” Jongin called out after him, jumping in front of him to stop his departure. “I’m sorry…I don’t have a filter and I just talk so much. I didn’t mean to dampen your day, literally since Sehun drooled on you. Now your nice shirt is all wet….But can I offer you something that might make your day a little better?”

Kyungsoo looked at the boy with the pitiful smile and if this guy wasn’t such a looker, he probably would’ve yelled at this Jongin for irritating him further.

But Kyungsoo was a good person so he was going to here Jongin out on what he had to say.

“Fine.”

“Go out for coffee with me! Here’s my number,” Jongin said, pulling out a piece of paper from his back pocket and handing it to Kyungsoo. “As an apology for ruining this coffee, I’ll take you out for a new one, okay? It’ll be fun, I’ll pay for everything. What do you say?”

Kyungsoo had to admit, Jongin’s toothy smile was pretty cute. He looked like a wired cat that just wanted cuddles and acceptance, and while this should have been a big warning sign for Kyungsoo to abort and get the hell away from this creepo, he couldn’t make himself do such a thing.

Dammit, he was such a weakling!

Kyungsoo eyed the sleeping baby named Sehun once again.

“Do you normally pick up people with the baby tactic?” he questioned skeptically.

“Yeah, is it working?” Jongin giggled. “No, actually I really don’t. That’s weird. Huh, I didn’t actually realized just how weird this whole thing worked—I don’t use babies to score a date…Just this once, accidently.”

“Fine. I’ll call you later then,” Kyungsoo decided before running out the door before Jongin could stop him again, however chuckling under his breath when he heard an excited exclamation from the boy behind him. What did he just do? Did he just agree to a date?

Yes, he just did. And he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t the tiniest bit excited about it.

But hopefully Jongin would leave the baby behind for their coffee date.


End file.
